Mischief and Chaos
by Hel daughter of Loki
Summary: Loki arrives on Midgard badly injured and is found by the newest addition to the Avengers, the spirit of chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Loki arrives on Midgard badly injured and is found by the newest addition to the Avengers, the spirit of chaos. **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort; Romance **

**Pairings: Loki/OC**

**OC: Chaosity (nicknamed Chaos), spirit of chaos and magic**

**Category: Avengers/RotG crossover**

**A/N: **_**Italics **_**mean that a scene is a flashback.**

**~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~**

_Prologue (Loki's PoV)_

Loki shivered as he curled into the fetal position. His entire body ached and all he knew was that he was somewhere on Midgard, in some ally. How did he get here?

"_Loki Odinson," Loki frowned slightly when Odin called him this. "For your crimes against Midgard, you are banished from Asgard, you will be sent to you allies, the Chitauri." Loki flinched and looked up at the Allfather, remembering what the Other had said. _'If you fail, if the Tessaract is kept from us, there will be no moon, no barren crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweet as pain.' _Loki shuddered; he couldn't go back to _them. _The Trickster looked at Thor, who stood nearby. Loki didn't know why he looked at Thor, it was just instinct; as kids, Loki would always look to his older brother for help. But Loki knew no help would come from Thor now, although the Thunder god did give Loki a look that clearly showed that Thor wanted to do something, but, of course, the Allfather's word was law, there was nothing even Thor could do about that._

_The Chitauri tortured Loki. And, soon, the Trickster saw what the Other had meant when he said "He will make you long for something sweet as pain." Finally, Loki gathered up all the magic he had left and transported himself off of the Chitauri's planet, not caring where he ended up. Hel, he could end up back on Asgard and wouldn't care, just as long as he was away from _them_._

_Chaosity's PoV_

Chaos flew through the streets of New York. No one noticed her, she was a spirit after all, and the only ones who could see her were the Avengers and a few SHEILD agents, including Fury. The Avengers were able to see her because Thor had seen her and had somehow gotten the Avengers to believe in her so that they could see her. Apparently, because he was a god, Thor could see spirits and had explained that spirits were only invisible to Mortals. Chaos heard a soft groan from an ally she was passing and stopped. It was probably just some unfortunate person who had gotten robbed, but something made Chaos enter the ally. Looking around, the spirit of chaos could make out the shape of a person lying against the wall. Chaos approached the stranger and knelt, carefully rolling the person over. She gasped softly when she saw who it was. Loki, the god of Mischief. The wounded demigod stirred and his eyes suddenly flew open. Loki scrambled away from Chaos, bare chest rising and falling rapidly, as if he's just run a marathon.

"Hey, it's alright Loki; I'm not going to hurt you." Chaos told Loki soothingly.

Loki stared at Chaos, fear mixed with pain showed in his emerald eyes.

"I promise, Loki, I'm not going to hurt you." Chaos held out her hands, showing Loki that she was unarmed. She continued speaking. "I'm not going to hurt you, Loki. I'm an Avenger, we're the good guys. My name's Chaosity, but everyone calls me Chaos."

Chaos slipped an arm beneath Loki's shoulders, the other she slipped beneath his knees, carefully lifting Loki up, not failing to notice the way Loki flinched violently when she touched him. Using her magic, Chaos flew to Stark Tower.

**O~O~OO~OO~O~OO~OO~OO~O~OO~**

**A/N: And that's the end of the prologue. Reviewers get a virtual cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Loki arrives on Midgard badly injured and is found by the newest addition to the Avengers, the spirit of chaos.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort; Romance

Pairings: Loki/OC

OC: Chaosity (nicknamed Chaos), spirit of chaos and magic

Category: Avengers/RotG crossover

A/N:Sorry this took so long, I've been…busy. For one thing, I was at camp, then my mom decided I needed to go to counseling since she doesn't believe me when we talk about my dad's death and I tell her I'm fine. So…yeah…I've also had writer's block.

~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~

_Chaosity's POV_

Chaos entered Stark Tower and deposited Loki on the couch, hoping Tony would forgive her for the blood and dirt that now stained the white couch.

"JARVIS, where are Tony and Bruce?" the spirit asked.

She knew Thor was still in Asgard (well, she _assumed _he was, he certainly wasn't here, anyways), Steve preferred to stay at his apartment, and Clint and Natasha were away on a mission for SHEILD.

"They are both in their respective labs, Ms. Chaosity." The AI system replied.

"JARVIS, I've told you before, just call me Chaos." Chaos told JARVIS. "Now, please tell Tony and Bruce to come. And don't tell about Loki."

Chaos turned her attention to Loki. The god of mischief didn't look very good. He was thinner and a _lot_ paler, which was saying a lot, if Loki had been pale before, now he was white as a sheet. And he was shivering, even though Chaos had thrown a blanket around him.

**O~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~**

**A/N: Sorry it's short again. But I'm encountering writer's block and my Muses (*gestures to two twins with black hair, a boy with amethyst eyes and a girl with red eyes*) aren't being very cooperative. *glares at muses* According to Koli (*gestures to boy*) they'll cooperate once they get some reviews. Anyways, if you have any suggestions or something you'd like to see in this, please tell me in the reviews or pm me.**


End file.
